memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iconian gateway
Iconian Gateways What is seen through the Iconians Gateway in TNG "Contagion" und DSN "To the Death"? I know only two places that is seen in the first episode mentioned: the Enterprise and the Romulan Warbird Haakona. There is a temple, ... What or where is it? If I recall, in Paris was shown as was the Trill homeworld. Tough Little Ship 10:15, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :One of the locations in "Contagion" is Toronto City Hall. List Could we make a list of all the places seen through the Gateways? Paris was one place. Tough Little Ship 20:35, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Places seen through the Iconian gateway on Iconia: A beach, two Greek/Roman looking temple ruins, a snowy mountain, a rock formation on a small hill (looks like something from the Lord of the Rings movies), Toronto Ontario Canada and an archaic looking brown brickstone fortress (middle east?). :Places seen through the Iconian gateway on Vandros IV were: Bajor (two different placed from the two main matte paintings), Cardassia, Dozaria, Earth (Paris and San Francisco) and Volan III. --Jörg 14:29, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::After working on a Vandros IV places, I've some extra info: Volan III might also be Tau Cygna V. Appart from the most visible sequence, there's also a second sequence which has the same places, but differently composited in the gate, and mirrored. That sequence has the same places as the first, but also Cardassia. -- Capricorn 22:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Gateway theorising I will try to explain as best I can. If you throw a ball up on a train, the ball will stay in the same place relative to inside the train (horizontally). But if the ball was to stay in the same place relative to, for instance, the earth, the ball would crash through all the walls of the train, as the train is moving relative to the earth. What I am saying is, planets are moving relative to the universe, as are starships. If a gateway had a destination at a specific point in the UNIVERSE, that was the surface of a planet, the destination would not stay in the same place relative to that planet, as the planet is moving relative to the Universe. This means that the Gateway would have to have some kind of tech to keep it in the same place relative to it's target e.g. the planets surface. I know what some of you may be thinking. How fast does a planet move anyway? Not very? Relative to our sun, earth moves at approx. 15km a sec. FIFTEEN! Our sun is also moving relative to the galaxy, which is also moving relative to our universe. :Thats...nice? -Angry Future Romulan 15:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What does this have to do with changing the article, as posts on are supposed to be about?--31dot 16:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It was just a supposition, thought someone might wish to refine or disagree with it.-- 18:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Guardian of Forever Was the Guardian of Forever a gateway?Nathen Petersdorf 20:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :No. A gateway, yes. An Iconian gateway, no. -- sulfur 20:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC)